Defending SpongeBob SquarePants
by fsaenz0125
Summary: First random story/oneshot. Everyone will share will my opinion. Not for new SpongeBob episodes hater. Ness try to defend the new SpongeBob seaons by letting his fellas sign a petition. This arc will be continued on another story.


A/N:Instead of me giving a rant over this, I'm gonna take it out on Ness. The Earthbound character is a HUGE SpongeBob fan like me and is always going to enjoy it no matter what. Also, I'm not only doing this story on SSb but I'm doing it on SpongeBob (I'm actually gonna write so that he can reacts to his show's opinions) and others (Cartoon Cross-overs). Well, let's begin the story (without any fourth wall)...

* * *

Random Fic #2: Defending SpongeBob

One day, Lucas was searching on his and Ness' favorite show, SpongeBob SquarePants at fanfic. Unfortunately, he spotted the reviews and checked that they are all negative and hurtful to the loyal fans.

Lucas gasped at this, and told Ness: "Ness, come over here. Look at these reviews for SpongeBob."

Ness came and wasn't impressed. "Well, that's not nice at all..."

"Well, they are gonna give you more hell. Read more..." Lucas commanded.

Ness clicked for more reviews and gasped at the negativity the show been getting lately.

One review said..."Screw SpongeBob now..."

A few more has the comment with this "Bring back Stephen Hillenburg! Paul Tibbitt ruined it!"

One said..."SpongeBob cries too much now, Patrick is even more dumber, Squidward is much meaner, and Krabs is cheaper!"

Ness facepalms.

"Are they're freakin' kidding me?! Let go give them a piece of our minds. With a hammer." said Ness.

"Chill out Ness, we're not gonna do that," said Lucas.

"Why not? I want to see those dicks and attack them so hard in real life," said Ness.

"I know, but it is not acceptable," replied Lucas.

"Well, good point. Anywho, let's read some more."

Ness clicks more on the five last listed reviews. More, more bad things about SpongeBob and awful the show been getting even though everyone had been liking season 9. Ness shouldn't believe it and that was the last straw for him.

"**THAT DOES IT!** I'm going to once and for all rant about this crap!" An irritated Ness said.

As he wrote this, Ness started raising his voice:

"To you idiots that hate SpongeBob in the modern times... (yelling) **SHUT UP! LEAVE MY FAVORITE CARTOON ALONE! YOU EITHER GO WATCH THOSE OVERRATED UNFUNNY CRAP ADVENTURE TIME AND MY LITTLE PONY** (author's note...I don't hate them...it's his opinion)**! GO FUCK YOURSELF!** (hyperventilating and cries eventually)"

The yelling made it so loud that everyone else came to the kids' room.

"Dude, Ness, what the hell is up with you?" asked Link.

"Yeah man, chill the fuck out," said Mario.

"Keep it down," said Marth.

"I'm trying to do something special," said Sonic.

"Sorry, you guys. I'm just so pissed at these assholes. They hate the new SpongeBob. FUCK THAT! SpongeBob will always be good."

"And that's the actually first time I heard you said fuck." Kirby lampshades.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I also love the modern Family Guy," said Snake. "These newer seasons had been funnier than ever!"

"You said it dude," said Link.

"Alright, guys, can you sign in to prove yourself that you still give a crap on SpongeBob SquarePants," said Ness.

"Sure, we all watch the show," replied Sonic.

"Oh, and, you guys, you can also make side comments." added Ness.

This is the people that sign in order.

Sonic: H5

Snake: Hasn't watch much of it but I defend you

Mario: Still frigging love it!

Luigi: Same here bro

Lucas: Go Ness!

Popo & Nana: We'll never get tired of this!

Link: Fuck yeah! I still love SB!

Marth: Me too!

Ike: Prepare yourselves haters

Pit: The war is on!

Zelda: I'm not a TV critic...and I will always love the yellow sponge.

Peach: People, don't rant! Enjoy the show

Samus: Together we can stop the haters from watching the new seasons

Ganondorf: Yeah! They need to back off!

Bowser: Fucking A!

Wario: Yeah! From Patrick Star's #1 fan

Captain Falcon: Don;t show my=e your awful comments!

Kirby: Freaking haters! You guys shouldn't be watching. In fact, I still do.

Yoshi: What Kirby said

Olimar: Me and my Pikmin freaking love SpongeBob!

King Dedede: You haters, I will bust you with a fucking hammer with those nasty comments!

MK: Easy there D. Anywho, I will always be a SB fan forever

The Kongs: We're related and we always watch together!

ROB: Go to hell, post-movie season haters!

Game and Watch: Don't fuck with us! We have modern day fans you know!

"Ok, I think that's it for the sign in," said Ness. "Thanks, guys, and I'm surprised all of you defend it."

"Why should we? If not, the earth is a cruel world," said Popo.

"Well, I am gonna send this to Bikini Bottom so that the title character himself can read this," said Ness.

"Wait, are you sure he has the internet," asked Mario.

"Oh, I hope so."

Ness send the petition in a bottle and send to Bikini Bottom at the Pacific Ocean. Of course, this will take awhile.

To be continued on my first non Smash Bros. story.

* * *

Find out on the story I will write. It will fall on SpongeBob/Cartoon Crossover.

A/N: Again, it's not gonna be on SSB series. I really need to write cartoon fanfic but I'm super damn busy.


End file.
